


PsuedoTwins

by frogs_of_war



Series: Mass Breeding Event [1]
Category: Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Catboys, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Students, Threesome - M/M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogs_of_war/pseuds/frogs_of_war
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safi wants both Ian and Aiden, who look alike, but aren't related. But since they are together, why would they want him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PsuedoTwins

**Author's Note:**

> Wizarding World is a series written by lots of people, some times one person will write a chapter and someone else the next, or someone writes about one sibling and someone else another. Many times in the comments of other people's story (ninja fics).
> 
> It's also got wizards and humans and catboy familiars and mpreg and animals who are also people and animals who are only animals and mall cat shelters on the lookout for feral familiars and schools/universities for wizards, familiars, and people who are both. This is also a world where catnip makes catboys fertile.
> 
> And that's what lead to this series...
> 
> (This is not the first story in this series, just the first written my me)

Safi looked over his shoulder. The two freshmen were on the hill again. And being a good hike away from campus and the only thing in sight the fields and greenhouses cultivating plants professors and research students brought back from their travels, they had to be here to watch him.

Didn’t they?

They were always up there when he arrived, except if he was very late, then sometimes he saw them walking back to campus, tails curled around each other’s.

He rushed through collecting data and watering plants. They’d still be there when he finished, wouldn’t they? They always were, but today was special. His heart beat fast and he couldn’t concentrate.

He looked up as he opened the door to the greenhouse. The two pretty familiars were watching him.

People thought they looked alike and got their names mixed up, even their professors. Maybe because they went everywhere together. But Ian had light brown hair and blue eyes while Aiden had dark blond hair and brown eyes. Aiden was a little taller, average height, but they were both several inches shorter than Safi.

Ian was more muscled and weighed a bit more (Safi had been sworn to secrecy as to how he got that information) while not looking like it, dressed at least. Safi had yet to see either naked.

Except in his dreams.

In cat form they were both grey tabbies but Aiden stripes swirled on his sides while Ian’s stripes were straighter. Easy to tell apart if one cared. And he did. He’d wanted to go up and talk to them since their first day on campus when they’d both turned his way and watched him load the truck with supplies for the greenhouse.

But they were together and had been from orientation when they met.

Maybe they’d become friends watching Safi.

He took a deep breath. Being too hard to walk, meant he was too hard to work and there was something he had to do. Today. He’d put it off long enough.

Just because Ian and Aiden shared a bunk most nights, to the annoyance of their six other roommates, didn’t mean they didn’t also want Safi. They weren’t just taking in the sun. They couldn’t be. They’d come here, hadn’t they, despite their aches and pains and nausea that came after knocking each other up.

Safi took another deep breath, adjusted himself, and carried the empty bags of fertilizers back to the truck. Ian and Aiden stopped squirming on the grass and watched him.

He washed his hands at the outdoor sink and turned to the hill, his hands in his jacket pockets.

Aiden sat up. Ian, on his back, blinked slowly.

“Aiden, Ian, how are you feeling?”

Ian blushed a rosy pink. Aiden looked away. So cute.

He sat down beside them. “This is a good view.”

“Not as good as it was.” Aiden licked his lip.

Ian shifted again. “We just can’t get comfortable.”

He bit his pretty pink lip.

Aiden sighed and turned around. “And it’s our own fault, mores the pity.”

Safi longed to touch them. “You could blame the guy who spiked the brownies.”

Ian closed his eyes. “They were so good.”

Aiden huffed. “We should have known better. Now look at us.”

Safi was. He reached over and brushed Aiden’s feather light hair from his brow. “I like what I see.”

Ian blushed and hid his face.

Aiden stared. “How could you?”

Ian glanced up. “You know, right?”

“I did mention the catnip.”

“Do you know who did it? I want to rip his guts out and dangle them in front of his nose until he can’t help but play with them.”

Ian nodded. “Then he’d feel like us.”

Rumor had it that one of the dozen or so pregnant underclassmen was the culprit. Trying to hold on to a failing relationship. Never a good idea, but who could blame him?

Except the other eleven he’d used for cover.

“One of the plants I’m studying cures most nausea, including morning sickness.”

“It’s afternoon.” Ian moaned.

“Medicine doesn’t help. We can’t keep anything down.”

“We’re going to starve to death.” Ian put his hand on his belly. “My poor kitten, I may not have wanted you, but this isn’t how I wanted it all to end.”

Safi held out his hand. “It works by scent.”

Aiden lifted his nose and sniffed Safi’s hand. “Smells good.”

Ian pushed him aside. Safi laughed and held out the other hand. Ian cuddled against Safi and relaxed. “Good.”

“But,” Aiden rubbed Safi’s hand across his cheek, “If we’re sniffing you, who’s going to rub our bellies?”

“A belly rub?” Ian moaned. “Now that I’m not about to puke, that’s exactly what I need.” He lowered his eyelids. “How about it, big boy?”

“My pleasure.” And it would be. “But first.” Safi handed each of them a sachet of dried herbs. Ian’s was dark blue, his favorite color, and Aiden’s was gold. The cords were both black, because that was the only color he could get the specialized, will-stay-on-no-matter-the-size-or-shape cording in.

They sniffed the sachets, rubbed them again their lips and cheeks and necks, and then tied the strings around their necks.

Ian leaning against Safi. “My belly rub?”

Ian’s skin was taut and he had the slightest ripple of abs.

“Hey,” Aiden pouted. “No fair stealing the graduate student.”

Safe held out his left hand. “I’m ambidextrous.”

Aiden rubbed against him. “Play piano?”

Safi grinned. All those hours of teaching his hands to do different things was going to be put to good use.

Ian preferred long strokes along his torso while Aiden wanted short rubs all over. They had turned back to their cat forms and climbed out of their clothes, which made rubbing them easier, but wasn’t quite arousing. The purring was nice though.

Aiden, no longer content with being rubbed, pressed himself against Safi’s arms, chest, and legs, while making the sexiest sounds.

Ian popped back to man form. The pregnancy hadn’t affected his figure yet. “Hey, I thought we agreed.”

Aiden blinked at Ian and went back to rubbing.

Ian pouted. “You were the one who said…”

Aiden switched back to man, still rubbing Safi, but now he had more interesting parts. “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

Aiden hadn’t needed to switch to make himself heard, so he had to want Safi’s hands on his bare skin.

Right?

Ian rubbed his sachet against his nose and grinned. He rubbed his cheek against Safi’s chest. “I want to come, then I’ll be ready to eat an elephant.”

Safi’s body sang. He’d dreamed of this since he’d first laid eyes on them.

But neither had eaten well in a while. “How about tuna?”

He took two packets out of his jacket pocket and ripped one open.

Ian snatched it. “You’re a treasure.”

He turned back to cat form to eat. Smaller bellies got full faster, but didn’t get empty again when shifting back to the larger size. His familiars professor had never been able to explain how that worked. He opened the second packet.

“We don’t have to share.” Aiden kissed his cheek and took the packet.

We’re going to keep him. Ian’s eyes flicked to Safi.

Of course. Aiden licked his lip. Can’t let something this good go.

Yes!

Safi gave them good skritches and opened a can of sardines for them all to share. Aiden and Ian ate the fish from his fingers.

If one of Safi’s colleagues came out to the greenhouses right about now, Safi was never going to live this down.

But his cat boys purred. He lay down beside them. They climbed his chest and laid on him, then turned back to men, hard cocks against his hips.

Ian licked his lips. “I wasn’t kidding about wanting to come.”

He moved Safi’s hand to his cock.

Safi swallowed hard. He’d gotten his far in a dream once, then woken up.

“You forgot kisses.” Aiden kissed Safi’s lips. “I like kisses.” His mouth covered Safi’s and took what he wanted while Ian showed, with his hand over Safi’s, exactly how he wanted to be touched.

“Please.” Ian begged. “Wait. Why are you still dressed?”

Ian and Aiden made quick work of Safi’s clothes. Aiden moved his kisses down, while Ian never left off controlling where Safi touched him.

Aiden pulled Safi’s foreskin back then over the tip. Safi had to breathe slowly to keep still. They were touching him, his beautiful cat boys.

“Look, Ian. Isn’t it cute?” Aiden tongue flicked out and brushed Safi’s tip. “Such a nice flavor. Ian, you have to try this.”

Safi was lightheaded. He was so close to coming. He balled his hands into the grass. Ian grinned and flicked out his tongue.

Safi’s hips came off the grass. He was so close.

Aiden licked his lips. “You wouldn’t happen to have some lube in that magic jacket of yours?”

Safi shook as he dug through his pockets. He’d shoved a trial sized bottle in there, not daring to hope he’d actually need it.

Aiden flipped the cap open. “Ian, relieve the poor man while I get him ready.

Ian grinned. “Safi, my love, we are…”

His mouth came down over Safi’s cock.

“… completely versatile.” Aiden rubbed his fingers together and slid them between Safi’s back cheeks.

And they proved their versatility.

Well over an hour later, Safi carried two contented familiars, and their clothes, into his dorm. He limped a bit, but it was a good limp.

They directed him to his own room, which being a graduate student, he didn’t have to share. His wide bed was approved of and then enjoyed by his sachet wearing cat boys. They sent him to bring back supper.

As they all ate at the table, they talked about school policy regarding kittens in class and missed days around the births. The college had programs for kitten-sitting for the classes that were too dangerous for little ones, but Aiden and Ian talked like Safi would be part of the caretaking.

The kittens might have fun in the fields or in cubbies in the greenhouses while their papas were in class.

After the food was gone, Aiden hopped onto the bed and patted the place beside him. Ian leaned against Safi in cat form and got carried to bed. Clothes were shed and Safi ended up between his cat boys.

Ian sighed. “I guess I don’t mind the kittens so much.”

“Now that you’re not sick.”

“Thank you.” Aiden kissed Safi. “Now that we know you don’t mind.”

“We thought the kittens meant you wouldn’t love us anymore.”

“Or at all.”

Ian popped his head up. “You don’t mind the kittens, do you? We just assumed…”

“Since you didn’t mind us touching you.”

Safi had really liked them touching him, but he was going to need a bit more recovery time. Maybe with more practice he wouldn’t be so achey. “I don’t mind the kittens. They’ll be adorable just like you two.”

The rubs Ian and Aiden gave him made him reconsider his need to recover.

“But…”

Aiden lifted his head. “But?”

“But I’d like at least one brown baby in our next litter.”

Ian hummed. “One that looks like you.”

He shifted, sending thrills up Safi’s body.

“Or maybe several. How many times can you knock me up, big boy?”

Safi was going to need practice if he wanted Ian’s next litter not to be all Aiden’s. Or Aiden’s Ian’s.

He shifted to give Aiden a deeper kiss and spoon with Ian, who wrapped his hand around Safi’s cock.

It was never too early to plan for the future.

 

 


End file.
